This project involves teaching social and cognitive skills to high school students. The subjects are provided with demonstrations of adaptive ways of handling problematic situations - particularly in the school and work areas. The subjects are given the opportunity to practice these adaptive techniques. Short-term and long-term follow-ups of the effectiveness of the experimental program will be carried out.